It's Rude to Eavesdrop!
by TheEvilPinkCupcake
Summary: Ron overhears an interesting conversation between the girls, and decides to tell George about it. Well, it turned out that Ron was mistaken, and George decides to prank him for giving him a heart attack and also to teach him that eavesdropping is rude. Sort of cliché eavesdropping story! ONE-SHOT!


**A/N**

**I really have been away for quite a while...Heh, sorry. Anyways, I know there are a lot of these, but I always thought they were funny :)**

**I suppose you could've made this a James and Lily one too, but I just wanted to do another non-Marauder oneshot for a change :)**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid. Sorta. Just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Read on!**

* * *

It was after the war and everyone was happily married. Of course, they were all so famous that they appeared in just about every issue of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Paparazzi was another problem; crowds of people followed them everywhere, taking photos and bombarding them with questions.

Ron enjoyed the attention at first, but soon it became annoying and he wished he was still at Hogwarts, known for nothing but being a and and Hermione disliked it from the start, especially with their previous experiences. However, being famous had its perks. If one of them asked for something, they would get it before you could say 'flobberworm'. Once, Harry and Ginny had entered an expensive jewelry shop. Ginny had commented on how pretty a necklace looked and suddenly, the whole set, earrings and a bracelet included, had been pressed into an overjoyed shopkeeper who was crying with happiness at having THE Harry and Ginny Potter visit her store.

George and Angelina had surprisingly got together, and it was readily accepted be everyone, though at first they looked so much like Fred and Angelina at the Yule Ball that it was painfully heartbreaking.

It was on a typical Sunday afternoon. Angelina had come over to Ron and Hermione's house, and all the females (Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny) were downstairs gossiping and giggling about who-knows-what.

"Anyways, Want something to drink, Harry, George?" Ron questioned. He, his brother, and his best friend were sitting at a table on the second floor, chatting just like the old times.

"Just pumpkin juice, I suppose…"

"Same."

"Alright. I'll get it." Ron said and he began making his way out the room and down the staircase. At the foot of the staircase he froze and listened as the women's voices lightly travelled through the wooden door.

"That's so cute!" Ginny was squealing. "I can't believe you're going to have babies!" She cooed. Ron then had an odd mental image of Ginny cooing at her friends. He shuddered. Who was gonna have babies?

"I can't wait for them to come!" Angelina's voice said.

"You're so lucky, Angie!" Hermione squealed. "Does George know?"

Angelina laughed lightly. "No, he doesn't know…"

Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Angelina was having babies and George didn't know about it?

Ron pushed open the door and walked in, pretending that he hadn't heard anything.

"Oh, hello, Ron! What're you doing down here?" Ginny asked as he passed all the women sitting around the kitchen table.

"Just getting some juice."

They turned back and began giggling and whispering inaudibly. Ron shrugged and went back upstairs, with three glasses of pumpkin juice in his hands.

"Wha' too so 'ong?" George asked through a mouthful of his half-eaten sandwich.

Ron hesitated. "Is Angelina pregnant?"

George started and pieces of chewed up lettuce and tomato spewed out of his mouth. "What?"

Ron grimaced and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "Well, I went downstairs and the girls were talking about babies. Hermione said Angelina was lucky and they said that you didn't know yet…so I thought…yeah."

George leaned back. "Bloody hell…" he muttered.

Harry broke the tense awkward silence. "So…how're things?" George shot him a look.

* * *

"Oi, Angie?" George called.

"Yes?" Angelina looked up from her spot on the couch where she was reading a novel.

"So. Ahem. Well." George fidgeted nervously.

"Go on." She said, a light yet hesitant smile on her face.

"Ron said you were having a baby." he blurted.

Angelina froze, and slowly looked up worriedly. "I'm not that fat, am I?" She lapsed into silent giggles.

George did a face palm and sighed. "No, it's not that. Ron said he overheard you girls talking about babies."

Another awkward silence followed, and George thought that in all his life, this was probably the most awkward situation he'd ever been in. (And that was REALLY saying something.)

Suddenly, Angeline gave a loud, extremely un-ladylike snort. She began laughing. The book slipped from her fingers and landed on the floor, but she kept giggling. Clutching her sides, she gasped for breath as George watched, wide-eyed and clueless.

"What's happening?!" He exclaimed.

"George, I-I w-was talking about Diane!" She hooted with laughter.

Diane was not human. No, she was a cat that they had come across when they heard it scratching at their door and yowling one early morning. They took her in and named her.

"She's mated with Mr. Fluffster, you know, that proud cat of our neighbor's and she's having kittens." Angelina explained.

"Oh!" George turned beet red. "I'm going to kill Ron!"

"No, don't!" Angelina protested.

George nodded, agreeing, and Angelina shot him a disbelieving look.

"You're right," George said. "I'll prank him later." And he exited the room, muttering ideas while Angelina sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true." She mumbled, but she was smiling.

* * *

It was a week after the misunderstanding, and George had spent almost all his time thinking up a good prank to get Ron back, and now he had a plan. It was time to put it in action.

George, grinning from ear to ear-ahem, I mean ear to hole, picked up the phone, a device Hermione had taught him about. "Hello? Ron? Ron! The babies are coming!" He said quickly, making his voice sound panicked.

Ron yelled into the phone on the other side. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Should we come to St. Mungo's?"

"No, you can't see her anyways!" George threw back. He half covered the mouth piece and shouted to nobody. "Hang in there!" He uncovered the phone. "They're coming now!"

Ron yelped. "_They?_ How many?"

George paused. "Hold on…let me see. Four…Five…Six…Seven! Seven so far, and I think some more are on it's way!" He hollered back.

There was a loud crash as Ron fainted, and the line died. George smirked, and placed the phone down. "That should teach him that it's rude to eavesdrop!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Very very cliché and a bit short, I know. Review, please? :] Thanks :D Sorry if there are any mistakes...**


End file.
